Price of a Maid
by Princess Eowyn of Nowhere
Summary: Set around Squire. A foreign country sends ambassadors to Tortall. Accompanying then are illtreated slaves, and Kel tries to help... but without causing a diplomatic incident... ABANDONED
1. Shaynah's Arrival

Disclaimer: No claim is made to any of Tamora Pierce's character or places. No profit is being made from this works and no offense is intended to any person.

Hi, welcome to my story! This is my first story, so I would love any advice or opinons you wish to pass on.

Eowyn

Now on with the story!

* * *

Shaynah's POV 

As I gazed up the palace gates in Corus high up on the hill, my mouth dropped open in awe. They were huge and golden, glinting in the sunlight and inlaid with carvings and pictures. There were pictures for harvest, and war (those weren't so nice) which all added to the beauty of them.

"Shaynah!" The sharp call brought me back to earth. It was my mistress, Lady Adela of Comlig. I had been her slave for as long as I could remember. Her parents had bought me when I was aboutfive I think, and she was seven.

"Shaynah!" The call came again, and I winced. I had been thinking too long (like a lot lately), and now I would be punished. Sure enough, when I entered her caravan, her personal guard was waiting, belt in hand. So many times over the years have I been thrashed, I've learnt crying out only caused harder hits, and for longer.

When the guard had left, Adela began to order me to tighten her corset, set her hair, and just generally ready her for the court of Tortall. This I did, trying to refrain from letting her see how much I hurt. Not only from the beating, but in my feet, legs and stomach, from walking on too little food over a long period of time.

You see, my mistress and her parents are ambassadors from our country of Kenmaila, to Tortall. Kenmaila and Tortall are several months apart, and I only being a slave was not worthy of riding in a caravan or riding a horse. Adela came along with her parents who are actually the ambassadors, in hope of finding a husband as part of the treaty. In fact, what I overheard when I was tending my mistress, she was hoping to snare the Prince of Tortall, so she could become Queen one day.

As the caravans passed through the gates, up on the hill, horns announce our arrival. Adela descended from with me trailing behind.

"Remember, don't speak unless you are asked a question and be invisible." Adela hissed at me as we walked towards her parents.

When we reached her parents, Adela's mother, Lady Emi, exclaimed in a loud tone,"my dear, you look splendid! The Tortallans will have no one more beautiful at court!" As much I didn't want to, I had to agree. Adela's low cut, pale pink dress showed her figure, and highlighted her midnight hair. Her ebony eyes shone, and her ivory skin glowed. She was sixteen, and I thought the only reason, she was so far unbetrothed, was that she was very spoiled and vain.

Thinking about myself, I sighed. I had no figure, reddish brown hair with blond streaks from the sun and very, very pale blue-green eyes. As a slave all I could wear was a simple shift to my knees, and I kept my hair in one long plait to my waist.

As we entered the big hall, I was astonished to see hundreds of people there. I stared around in wonder as the herald started introductions. "Your Majesties, may I present Sir Calwin of Comlig, his wife Lady Emi, and his daughter, Lady Adela, ambassadors from the country of Kenmaila. Ambassadors, may I present Their Majesties, King Jonathan and Queen Thayet of Tortall, Crown Prince Roald of Tortall" (I heard Adela's intake of breath, this must who she wants to marry) "and Princess Kalasin of Tortall." Next the Herald gestured to the group of nobles standing by the royalties. "This is Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, Commander of the King's Own, Duke Baird, Chief of the realm's healers, Sir Garath of Naxen the Youn..."

By this time I had lost track of who was who. Hoping I wasn't supposed to memorise these or anything, I glanced around at the crowd. My gaze came to rest on a girl. She was wearing a squire's royal uniform, but was the only girl to do so. Who was she? Why was she the only girl? Why was training for that matter, when girls couldn't?

I forgot my questions when Lady Adela called for my attention. "You are to get by dresses and bags and take them to my rooms. Now. Then unpack, and I will want a hot bath." So I hurried out of the hall to do her bidding.


	2. Kel's POV

Hi y'all. 

This wasn't supposedto take so longto put up but I couldn't figure out how to! Thanksto everyone who reviewed and encouraged meto put up this next chapter.I'm a bigK/N fan, so this story mightturn out fluffy in places. Yell at me if it doestoo much, k?

Eowyn

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

* * *

Kel's POV

"Come on Kel!" Nealan of Queenscove called through my door as I was readying myself for the ambassador's arrival. As always, hearing Neal's voice brought a funny feeling to my stomach. I've had a crush on him since we were pages. Now we were squires, which was why Neal and myself were having to attend this ball, instead of relaxing after lesson for a week.

Crossly, I yanked open my door, almost causing Neal to fall into my room - he had been leaning on it. After he regained his feet, Neal looked at me gathering what dignity he could

"I thought you were..." when suddenly he trailed and looked down. Was that a blush? Confused, I looked down at myself. Had I forgotten to put something on? Nope, as far as I could tell I looked perfectly all right. When I looked back up, Neal looked normal, so I dismissed my confusion, thinking it was a mistake. Turning I began to walk down the hall, with Neal trailing along behind.

When we caught up to Merric of Hollyrose, Cleon of Kennon, Esmond of Nicoline and Seaver of Tasride, I was surprised to hear them arguing loudly. Catching sight of us, they all fell silent.

"What's going on, why were you yelling?" I asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"N-Nothing" Merric stammered, turning a bright red. Disbelieving, I would have questioned further, but we had arrived at the Great Hall.

Pausing as I entered the Hall, I was taken aback by the amount of people in there. It seemed every noble in the kingdom was there for the ambassador's arrival. My friends and I walked over to where the other squires were standing. We got there not a moment too soon - or rather too late.

With a rush of colour and cold air, the ambassadors from Kenmaila arrived. There was three elegantly dressed nobles, and one slave. I felt my temper rise at the sight of her. She was bone-thin, wearing a simple, very grubby shift. What most angered me, though, was the reddish-brown stains visible on her back - blood. Exhaustion was in her movements and when someone brushed by her back, her face creased in pain. I wasn't the only one who noticed, though. Behind me I heard Neal whisper, "look at her, she's so thin. And she's obviously been beaten."

I nodded as the herald began his introductions, I didn't really pay much attention, only to the ambassador's names - Sir Calwin of Comlig, his wife, Lady Emi and his daughter, Lady Adela.

Lady Adela whispered something to the slave, who turned and headed for the exit. I wished to go after her and see what was wrong, but I couldn't leave the introductions.

After the introductions were complete, there was a ball. I was hoping to get away but Prince Roald intercepted me before I could make the doors.

"Hello, Kel" he said with a smile. I murmured an answer while at the same time looking over my shoulder at the exit. I was hoping he would get the message and leave me alone, but he seemed to be oblivious.

"So you are not enjoying yourself?" Roald asked. I was going to answer, when Lady Adela interrupted. Without even looking at me, she began to speak to Roald. As much as I hated her for her treatment of the slave, I was grateful. I slipped out the Hall and began to search for the slave.


	3. A Collision of Two Worlds

Here we go again. 

I forgot to mention in the other chapter, I redid the 1st chapter. Hope you like the changes!

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

* * *

Shaynah's POV

I rushed along, already late withten of my mistress' dresses. They were awkward to carry, and heavy, with lots of embroidery and fabric. Rounding a corner at top speed, I collided with a person, who was also moving quickly. Stumbling backwards from the impact, I lost my grip on the dresses. They tumbled to the floor, twisting around my feet.

As I fell, a sharp dagger of pain shot through my head when I caught it on something. Looking up through dimming eyes, I realized the other person was the same girl squireI'd seen before. Then darkness swamped me.

When I opened my eyes all I could see was a blinding white. I blinked several times tying to clear my vision, before I worked out I was looking at the roof. Turning my head to one side, I frowned, not recognising my surroundings, but then I _was_ in a different kingdom.

"You're at the healers." A soft voice said from my other side. It was the squire and behind her stood a healer from the introductions. Duke Baird, that was it.

With a start, I found out all my pains were gone. My back, head, feet and legs were all fine. My stomach still hurt, but that was because I was hungry.

"I fixed your back, feet and the whack on your head." The chief healer said. "Now you're awake, you should have a little bit to eat, but don't eat too much."

Belatedly remembering my position in life, I jumped up, ignoring the woozy feeling and knelt on the floor.

"Don't do that", the squire pleaded. "Stand up." I couldn't ignore a command, so I slowly rose to my feet, still confused. "What's your name?" She said, a half-grin on her face.

"Shaynah," I replied, my voice catching in my throat. Frowning slightly Duke Baird held out a glass of water. I looked to the glass, what did he want with the water?

"Take it," he said. "Have a drink." I felt my eyes widen with surprise, he was offering, me something? No one had ever done that before!

I took the drink and sipped it. It was so refreshing, cleaner than all other water I'd drunk before. It was so nice I accidentally drank it all, before I realized. Blushing with embarrassment, I put the glass on the table next to me.

"It's OK, Shaynah," the squire said. "I'm Keladry of Mindelan, by the way." I gave a slight bow and was about to kneel, like I should, but Keladry of Mindelan grabbed my arm and held me upright. "Like I said, don't do that."

"Yes, my ladyship" I replied in a soft voice. "Oh no, how am I going to pay for all of this healing? My mistress won't."

"Don't worry about it," Duke Baird said. "You don't have to pay."

Now that shocked me! Where I came from, no one ever did something, and not want to be paid for it.

"Come on," Keladry said. "Let's go get you some food."


	4. An Annoyance

Hello again! Sorryfor taking so long, but, hey, I went on holiday in Queensland! This is a new bit, sorry they've been stupid lately, I've hit writer's wall! (the extra big version of writer's block)

Thank you to Reviewers! You are all wonderful! And this chapter is dedicated to **Rachel1289**, for my lovely new title.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Smiles 'n' sorries

Eowyn

Thoughts are like _this..._

* * *

Kel's POV 

I watched the slave - Shaynah - ate. I had never seen someone so hungry before. Mindful of Duke Baird's warning about eating too much, I stopped Shaynah after a bit. I wished she could eat more (_she was so thin_!), but I didn't want her to get sick.

At my request for Shaynah to stop eating, she immediately put down her utensils.

"Yes, my lady", Shaynah said in embarrassed, quiet tones. Before I had the chance to ask about her embarrassment, Shaynah jumped to her feet. She looked extremely scared, and worried, and took off at a swift walk out the door.

I took her tray to the servers, and ran after her as quickly as I could.

* * *

Shaynah's POV 

_Oh no! I can't believe I forgot! _I was running down the hallway, towards the rooms that had been assigned to my mistress. _Lady Adela is going to be so mad at me! I've been gone hours! And I haven't even unpacked all her dresses like she said to. I wonder what happened to the ones I dropped...?_

"Waitwaitwait!" yelled a voice behind me. I recognized it as Squire Keladry's. The thudding footsteps told me she was running. Obediently I slowed and stopped even though I would much prefer to keep sprinting down the passage. "Why, by Mithros's name, did you go tearing off like that?" she asked me, once she got her breath back.

"My Lady Keladry, I'm sorry, but my mistress is going to be wondering where I am." I said, slowly beginning to move again. Keladry matched my pace, nodding her head.

"Fine" she said firmly. "But I'm coming too, I can explain where you were. And my name is Kel." Inwardly I winced. _Two things of the things my mistress didn't like - girl knights and slaves calling nobles by a shortened name._

At Lady Adela's rooms, I knocked, then entered, as I'd been taught, Lady Kel following a step behind. At the sight of me, my mistress let a shrill cry.

"Where have you been? Look at this place! My bags and dresses are not unpacked and you have been off mucking aro..."

Swiftly Lady Kel cut in. "I'm sorry, but I was the one who delayed Shaynah. I crashed into her and injured her." Lady Adela had a peculiar expression on her face.

"You are the girl squire, aren't you?" She said in slightly disgusted voice. Kel nodded and the look turned to an all out prim-and-proper-young-lady-hating-girl-squires expression. Adela began to ignore Kel and spoke to me instead. "Tell your... friend to go and do whatever it is boys do now and then prepare my bath."

"I will see you around." Lady Kel said to me, her face perfectly blank.

"Lady Kel, I'm sorry for my mistr..."

"I't's not your fault . Forget it, it happens all the time." Kel left, walking slightly indignantly and I began to run the water.


End file.
